Giant Condor
|copyrighticon =Unknown or No Trademark.png |image =The Giant Condor.jpg |caption =The Giant Condor in Ebirah, Horror of the Deep |name =Giant Condor |species = Giant Condor |nicknames =Large Condor, Large Eagle, Giant Eagle, Ookondoru, Oowashi, Daikondoru, Daiwashi |height =~30 meters |2=Wingspan|length =~50 meters |weight =~100 tons |forms =None |relationships =None |controlled =None |allies =None |enemies =Godzilla |created =Tomoyuki Tanaka Shinichi Sekizawa Jun Fukuda |portrayed = Puppet |firstappearance =Ebirah, Horror of the Deep |latestappearance =All Monsters Attack (stock footage) |suits =ShodaiKondoru |roar = }} The Giant Condor (大コンド Ookondoru ? , Lit. grande Condor),''también conocido como el 'águila gigante''' (大ワ Oowashi ? , Lit.grande águila), es un ave gigante kaiju creado por Toho que apareció por primera vez en el 1966 Godzilla película , Ebirah, Terror de las profundidades . Nombre De acuerdo con la página web de Toho Godzilla.jp, el Cóndor gigante hs dos nombres diferentes para sus dos apariciones:? Daikondoru (? 大 コ ン ド ル, lit. grande Cóndor) en Ebirah, Terror of the Deep, y Daiwashi (大 ワ シ, lit. grande Águila ) en todos los monstruos de ataque. Historia Showa Series ''Ebirah, Horror of the Deep '''Giant Condor' apareció desde el cielo por encima de Letchi isla y brevemente lidiaron con Godzilla , pero resultó ser poco más que una molestia para el rey de los monstruos, que asó con su aliento atómico y provocó su cadáver quemado a caer en picado en el océano por debajo . ''All Monsters Attack En los sueños de Ichiro Miki , Godzilla estaba vagando alrededor de su casa de Monster Island sólo para ser atacados por el Águila Gigante. Godzilla luchó brevemente con el monstruo aviar, pero lo mató con una ráfaga de su aliento atómico y envió su cadáver quemado caer en el océano. Abilidades The Giant Condor tiene capacidades típicas de una gran ave de presa: garras afiladas, un pico de perforación y el poder de volar. Filmografia *Ebirah, Horror of the Deep'' *''All Monsters Attack'' (Stock Footage) Gallery Trivia * El cóndor gigante estaba destinado a ser un rival para King Kong , que fue presentado en el guión de la película sin hacer''Operación Robinson Crusoe: King Kong vs. Ebirah'' , que en última instancia se convirtió en Ebirah, Terror de las profundidades . King Kong fue reemplazado con Godzilla durante la producción debido a problemas con Rankin / Bass, la empresa que le proporciona Toho con los derechos a Kong. *chillido del cóndor gigante se volvió a utilizar para algunos de Minilla vocalizaciones en'' Son of Godzilla'' ,destruye todos los monstruos , y todos los monstruos de ataque . *El cóndor gigante es uno de los cuatro menores era de Showa monstruos, que incluyen el lagarto gigante , el pulpo gigante , el cóndor gigante, la serpiente de mar gigante , y Skeleturtle, haber recibido un juguete oficial. 1 Los otros son Daidako , Skeleturtle y Giant Sea Serpent *El cóndor gigante podría estar relacionado con los Argentavis especies, las mayores aves voladoras que se han descubierto. Sin embargo, dado que el Argentavis y sus parientes vivían en América del Sur, es posible que el cóndor gigante no está relacionada con esta especie * Batalla de Godzilla con el cóndor gigante es una de las más cortas batallas de la serie Godzilla , junto con la batalla de Godzilla con Zilla en Godzilla: Final Wars . *El títere utilizado para representar el cóndor gigante es en realidad una muy rediseñado y alterado Rodan títere de''Ghidorah, el monstruo-Dirigido Tres'' y la invasión de Astro-Monster , haber sido modificada varias veces por Tsuburaya Producciones para retratar los monstruos Litra y Larugeus en el serie Ultra Q , entonces enviado de vuelta a Toho y rediseñado de nuevo. Referencias Poll Do you like the Giant Condor? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Villain Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Showa Kaiju Category:Flying Creatures